The compressor and turbine sections of a turbine engine generally include rotors with a number of blades attached thereto. The blades are generally arranged in axially spaced rows or stages along the rotor. Each blade is releasably attached to a groove within each rotor and locked into place.
Specifically, the blades and the spacers generally may be inserted at about a ninety degree angle (90°) relative to their loading position. The blades and spacers may then be rotated into place. The final blade or spacer, however, may not have enough circumferential room to be inserted perpendicularly. As such, the final blade or spacer generally must be placed directly therein. Known methods to position the last spacer generally have involved multi-part spacers with difficult assembly procedures and possibly uneven axial loads.
There is therefore a desire for improved compressor and turbine blade assemblies and methods of installing the same, particularly in the final slot. Such an assembly may be applicable to any type of rotating equipment, should be easy to install, and should provide even axial loads.